Brother and Sister
by DarkMistLover12
Summary: Luna is a normal girl at the age of 12.Well almost. She couldn't really be normal if her brother was a tennis prodigy and a father that was a legend.That's right, she's Luna Echizen.The little sister of Ryoma and another prodigy.To most people, she's a quiet girl, but she's actually very tough.And how will Ryoma react when she joins the boys tennis team regulars?PoT characterXOc's
1. Notice

Notice

Me: Hi I'm Dark for short and this is Luna!

Luna: Hi...

Me: Anyways... Ugh i forgot the point of this notice.

Luna: Let me... We are needing a few oc's for this story so if u have any, send the info in a review. And for more info on me go look at the second chapter(labeled oc info) of Dark's first fanfic. Until monday, this will not be updated. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Um, I hope you enjoy I guess...

Luna: Dark does not own Prince of tennis. But she does own me.

* * *

(Luna's POV)

Opening my eyes, I yawned. At first I didn't know where I was until I remembered I was in a plane heading to Tokyo(did I spell it right?)I was heading there to visit my parents and big brother. Belive it or not, my dad is a famous tennis player while me and my brother were tennis prodigies.

Yep. You guessed right. I'm Luna Echizen. The little sister of Ryoma Echizen. We may not look anything alike, but we both have strong poker faces. Instead of me having hair like my father or brother, I have long white hair with 2 black streaks in the front, pale skin, and crystal blue eyes. I'm also much faster and a bit stronger then Ryoma.

But enough about me. Why? Because I have to get off the plane now. Anyways, walking to the front of the airport, I saw Coach Ryuzaki waiting for me near her truck.

She looked at me as I ran to her. She smiled and patted my head.

"Its been a while Luna. Your a little taller then when I last saw you."

"It's nice to see you too. Shall we go?"

"Yes. Get in." she replide as got in the drivers seat.

* * *

(At the Echizen's Residents)

(Ryoma's POV)

I panted as I ran back and forth just to return the ball to my dad. Just as I was about to return the ball, I heard a giggle. Because of that, I missed and lost the match. Turning my head, I smirked.

"Hey sis." I greeted.

"Hi to you too big brother."

And with that said, she ran up and gave me a hug.

"I've missed you so much Ryoma!"

"I've missed you too."

"Sorry to interupt, but I need to talk to you Luna."

Turning my head, I saw Coach Ryuzaki leaning on the frame of the door.

(Luna's POV)

Looking at the coach, I nodded. She motioned me to follow her and I did.

"So what do ya need coach?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be a Seigaku Regular of the boys tennis team. Since you are going to Seigaku after all."

"Of course! But isn't that illegal?"

"I've already taken care of it and reached an agreement with the school board. Now all you have to do is go up against 3 Starters and win all 3 matches. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Well I have better leave. I'll see you during tennis practice after school tomorrow right?"

"Right!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Now then, I better go unpack.

* * *

Me: Ahh. Finally done!

Luna: Yes. Yes you are.

Me: Oh and before I end this, If you have an oc that you want me to add into this fanfic, then send it in a review or pm. Bye!

Luna: And please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: *sleeping* ZZZZZZ...

Luna: Hey Dark!

Me: *still sleeping* ZZZZ...

Luna: *growls* *takes a deep breath* WAKE UP!

Me: *wakes up* *scream* *falls out of bed* *stands up quickly* What?! Is something wrong?!

Luna: No. It's just time to begin this chapter.

Me: Oh... Um, I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I do own Luna.

Luna: Enjoy.

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I yawned as I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. Lets see, school starts at 7 AM and its 6:30... Hmm. I better go wake up Ryoma. I yawned once more before I got dressed into the school uniform... That I hated. They always made the skirts to short and it was green.

Running out of my room, I ran into my brothers room and jumped on him. He grunted from impact and I just giggled.

"Big brother, wake up! If you don't get ready now, you'll be late!"

He groaned,"Five more minutes..."

"Big brother!" I wined.

"Alright. I'm up!"

I grinned and ran out of the room. Running down the stairs, I sat at the table as mom put a plate of food down in front of me.

"Morning mom!"

"Good morning sweety. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded as I ate. Soon Ryoma came down and joined me.

"I don't get how you can be so hyper in the mornings and not during the afternoons and night." he stated.

"Well, I don't know either."

"You both better hurry. It's almost time for school."

"Ok" we both answered at the same time.

We both looked at each other and smirked. Ryoma may act like a brat when he's in public, but when at home he can be himself. Like around me he is playful. Anyways, just as I got my shoes on I heard a bell. You know, like the one on a bike. I looked at my brother in question.

He just gave me a small smile and went outside motioning me to follow him. Walking outside, I saw a boy, probably a second year, waiting in front of us. He looked at Ryoma and grinned.

Then looked at me in question. I giggled at the dumb look on him face.

"Hey Ryoma, who's this girl?"

"Hello to you too Momo-sempai."

I giggled once more and bowed to the boy,"Hello. I'm Luna Echizen. I"m Ryoma's little sister."

He stayed silent for a few moments before blinking. Relization in 3, 2 , 1.

"Whaaaaat?!"

I sighed,"You heard me."

Blinking, he grinned,"Cool! I didn't know he had a sister. Anyways, I Momoshiro! But you can call me Momo!"

"Alright. It's nice to meet you too Momo-sempai, but we will have to cuntinue our conversation later."

"Why?"

I looked at him like he was stupid,"Cause we have to go to school, duh."

Momo blushed,"O-Oh. Right. Lets go."

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Luna's POV)

I yawned as class went on. I was curently in math class, which is one of my most boring classes. But on the bright side, this was the last class of the day. I looked at the clock and sighed. Only 1 minute left.

Well being me, I got started packing up. Lets see... The bell will ring in 3, 2 , and 1.

'Riiing!'

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the tennis courts and to Coach Ryuzaki. She spotted me and gave a nodd. I walked up to her. Oh just so you know, I changed cloths so right now I looked more like a boy. I was wearing a white t-shirt, black jacket, black shorts, tennis shoes, sun glasses, and a white cap to hide my hair.

"Ah Lucas! You made it" the Coach said to me with a wink.

I smirked and nodded. She was using Lucas as a pen name for me. I watched as she called up the team.

"Boys, this is Lucas. He will be trying out to join the regulars."

The boys nodded and intoduced themselves. They were Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka, Fuji, Taka, Momo, Kaido, Inui, and my brother(sorry if I forgot somebody).

Just then I had to force myself not the smirk or giggle. Why? Because it would blow my cover. But I can't wait to see their faces when I'm through with them.

* * *

Me: Well that's it ppeople! I hope u liked it!

Luna: Oh and we still need female oc's! So if u have any please send them in! We are trying to pair up all the Starters of Seigaku! Must include their crush, what they like and dislike, looks, personality, special tennis moves(oc must be on girls tennis team), age, and name. You can make them have a crush on any Seigaku regular except Tezuka.

Me: That's right! Oc can't can't be paired up with Tezuka because I'm pairing Luna up with him. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Hello!

Luna: Konnichi wa!

Me: Hope u enjoy this! Oh and

sorry if the tennis scene is crappy. It's my first time doing it. Also sorry for the wait.

Luna: Dark does not own prince of tennis. If she did then Tezuka and Jin Akutsu would be hers.

"speaking"

'thinking/thought'

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I held back a giggle as Momo ran onto the court still in a hyper mood. From what I was told, I had to go up against Momo, Taka, and Kaido. Once I was on the court I did a couple of practice swings with my silver racket.

"Yo Lucas! You ready?" Momo asked.

I nodded. I watched as he got a ball and served. It looked like he served by using a... Jack Knife? Moving swiftly, I hit it back at him with ease. For a Jack Knife, it was pretty weak. I've felt muck stronger.

"Nani?! He hit it back like it was nothing!" Eiji said in surprise.

I grinned,'I think I'll show a move of my own.'

Watching as Momo hit the ball, I got in my stance and swung my racket. This game was as good as mine.

(Momoshiro's POV)

I ran to the net once he hit it back, but something was off. I gasped in surprise as the ball swooshed back and forth like a dragon and then bounced down between my legs giving Lucas the point.

"What kind of shot was that?! It also sounded like it was roaring!" Takashi gasped.

I smirked,'This is becoming interesting.'

Soon it was match point and I was sweating like crazy while my opponent looked the same as he did before the match. I know I'm going to lose, so I might as well forfeit. Walking to the net, I stretched out my hand.

"I forfeit." I announced.

Everyone(excepted the captain and Ryoma)gasped,"What?! Why?"

I gave a sheepish grin,"I know I going to lose anyway, so why not?"

* * *

**(Time Skip To After Matches)**

(Luna's POV)

I stretched as I finished my last match. Wow, who knew that Kaido who use his 'Snake' so much? I walked over to the Coach and she nodded at me.

"Welcome to the team!" Eiji cheered as he glomped me.

"Luna, I think you can take the hat and glasses off now."

I turned and looked at my brother,"Well it took you long enough. But can you do it? I'm to lazy."

Ryoma just smirked and shook his head,"Why not."

I giggled at his response as he took thew cap and glasses off me. Well me being the girl I am, I hugged him.

"Yay! I'm on the same team as big brother!" I cheered.

I looked at everyone and laughed at the looks on their faces. They all had ridiculous on their faces... Well except the captain, but I could still see the surprise in his eye. They were going to yell in 3, 2, 1.

"Whaaaaaat?!"

I giggled,"Hi Momo."

He recovered from the shock and blushed,"H-hi Lulu."

I gave him a small glare,"Don't call me that unless I say you can."

"H-hai."

"Luna."

I looked at Coach Ryuzaki,"What?"

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"O-oh. Right." I turned to the boys,"My name is Luna Echizen. I'm Ryoma's little sister. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Luna." they said in union.

"Wow Luna, I meet you this morning, you've been surprising me all day!"

"Same with me, Eiji, Oishi, and Tezuka too." Fuji stated.

"Huh? How?"

"Well she's in a few of our classes."

"Eh?! But isn't she is 7th grade?!"

Coach Ryuzaki spoke up,"She is, but she is smart enough to actually answer questions meant for a 9th grader to do. So she's in classes of 8th and 9th graders."

"She's...She's also very cute and kind. So if any of you hurt her," Ryoma glare at everyone,"I kill you."

And in that instant, everyone shuddered.'Wimps.'

"Well it's getting late, so all of you can go home! Oh, and Luna your jursey should be here in the morning."

"Ok!"

* * *

(After Packing Up)

"So Luna, how did Ryuzaki convince the school board to let you join the boys tennis team?" Momo asked.

"Oh, I'm actually not quite sure myself. You will probably have to ask her yourself."

After a few minutes we arrived at mine and Ryoma's house.

"Bye Momo!"

"See ya Luna, Ryoma!"

Now then, I think I'll have a match with brother.

* * *

Me: Sorry if this was to short for your liking.

Luna: But she is trying as hard as she can, so please don't pressure her to much.

Me: Oh and don't forget! I need female oc's! They can be paired up with any Seigaku Starter except Tezuka. I repeat, except Tezuka! My oc Luna is being paired up with him!

Luna: We do have open slots for the other Starters. So feel free to send in oc's that will want to to be paired up with Kaido, Eiji, Ryoma(if there are any), Oishi, Fuji, Takashi, Momoshiro, and Inui.

Me: So please review and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Oc's

Her name: Terumi Yukiko

Age: 14

Looks- Honey Brown sholder lengthed hair, Grey eyes, shes about 5'5, Slightly tanned, and very thin

Tennis: Shes pretty good and she knows basic stuff, but not as great as the Regulars.

Crush: Eiji

Likes: Flowers, Tennis, the color Pink, Music, Singing

Dis-likes: Rude people, Other girls who like her crush, People who dont cheer for their team

Personality: Shes Kind, and very honest. She is kind of sensitive, And she Gets annoyed when people don't cheer for their team.

Bio: Her dad is a famous tennis player so people always expect her to be good, but in reality shes just normal. Her dad is forcing her to play tennis, which she doesn't really mind because she enjoys it.

Owner: Mitsuki Sasayaki

Grade:9

Name: Tsukiyomi Miyuki (Miyu/Yuki)

Age: 12

Gender: girl

Personality: not afraid to speak her mind, blunt (sometimes), smart, sharp, expressive, emotional, composed (sometimes)

Crush: Echizen Ryoma

Likes: chocolates, tennis, books, music, cats, ponta, strawberry

Dislikes: fangirls, Tomoka, tests, ghosts, horror films, Inui juice,

Looks: long silver hair that reaches her back (in a high pony during practice and match), bright blue eyes, pale skin, short (about... 5'2)

Tennis Moves: Nightmare , Darkness, Dreamscape, Nitouryuu, Split Step

Extra: Miyuki's in the tennis team. She's one of the best player on the girl's team. Like Ryoma, she can copy other tennis techniques easily.

Owner:XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX

Name: Kamikaze Shiori

Age: 14; December 31

Looks: Dark, dark blue hair with bangs that are all over the place (similar to that of Noctis from FF XIII-Versus) that is in two layers. The top layers stops to her and is somewhat spiky at the back while the bottom layer stops a few inches below her waist is wavy and slightly curly.

Height: 170 cm

Likes: Tennis, soccer, swimming, reading, writing stories, spying, blackmailing, teasing, getting things that she wants (she's rich), the sea/ocean/water/beach, four season drinks, eating/cooking, her younger brothers, cross-dressing

Dislikes: Obsessive fans (girl and boys alike), being woken up early, being disturbed, those who meddle with her business, her parents

Crush: Shiraishi Kuronasuke

Special Tennis Moves:

* The Queen's Waltz

* Meteor Rain

* Time Locket

* Moonlight

* Waves of Fury

* Seventh Hell (Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, Humility)

* Seventh Heaven (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride)

Name: Chokokuguza Kimiko

Age: 14; November 27

Looks: Long magenta hair that stops down to her waist with bangs hiding her left eye. Her eyes differ in color. The right one is golden in color while the left one is red, that's why she's hiding it.

Height: 160 cm

Likes: Pranking, teasing others, blackmailing, photography (for blackmail reasons), puppy, cute things (including persons), TENNIS

Dislikes: Waking up early, rainy days, not having her 'fun' (blackmail etc.), being ignored

Crush: Fuji Syuusuke

Special Tennis Moves:

* Crystal Diamond

* Amethyst Slash

* Ruby Fire

* Sapphire Ice

* Emerald Wind

* Topaz Earth

* Shadow Onyx

* * *

Me:Um.. How do I say this?

Luna:Let me. Attention readers! Dark was planing to post the next chapter today, but now can't.

Me:I have a school project due soon so I only had time to post this. Oh and I still need oc's to be paired up with Kaoru Kaido, Takeshi Momoshiro, Sadaharu Inui, Takashi Kawamura, and Shuichiro Oishi.

Luna: If u send in oc's for Eiji Kikumaru, Shusuke Fuji, Kunimitsu Tezuka, or Ryoma Echizen, I'm sorry but they're taken.

Me:But if they are oc's for the ones I listed then send them in a PM or review!

Luna:Once again we are sorry for the short notice, but Dark will update as soon as she can.


	6. Chapter 4

Me: Hi! Sorry for the wait it's just that I have a bunch of tests coming up, so I've been studying.

Luna: Since Dark has quite a few tests coming up tomorrow, she won't update again until the next weekend.

Me: But for now here's the next chapter!

Luna: Dark does not own 'The Prince of Tennis', but she does own Luna! Oh and thank you to anyone who sent her oc's!

* * *

(Luna's POV)

"Lulu, wake up."

"Don't wanna."

"If you don't then we'll be late for practice."

Once Ryoma said that I bolted upright in bed making him gasp. I grinned and pushed him out of my room.

"All right, all right! I going!" Ryoma chuckled. And with that, he left the room.

(5 Minutes Later)

I had just finished breakfast when me and my brother heard yelling. Looking at each other, we headed out the door only to be greeted by Momo and a group of girls. We tried to calm them down, but nothing seemed to work. So shaking my head, I whistled.

"Will you all calm down?!"

"Sorry." they all apologized.

"Good morning Luna-chan!"

I instantly reconized the group,"Morning Miyuki-chan."

"Wait, you know em?" Ryoma and Momo asked.

"Yes. Boys, I'd like you to meet, Miyuki; in 7th grade. Yukiko; in 9th grade and in my class. Kimiko; 9th grade. And Shiori; 9th grade. Their on the girls tennis team."

They nodded,"Ok. Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Hai."

* * *

Me: Sorry it's so short. I just don't have much time right now. Oh and the guest who asked if Luna was a Mary Sue... NO! Luna is a tomboy, but she can be girly too.

Luna: Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
